Forum:What of the future?
Well, the Halo Trilogy is over, and I can't help but wonder, why does everyone seem stuck on the present? Maybe it's my squirrel-like attention span, but I've only seen one story arc past the year 2580, and it's my own. So I can't help but wonder, are we going to stay in the immediate aftermath forever, or will we eventually move on? MasterGreen999 19:56, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Have you missed the Necros Project? It starts in 2590 or so. Plus I have three stories to finish up my characters that are in the late 2580's. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:57, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Well, the Halo Universe in the present seemed to have very shallow information in it. Our job as Fanon Creators (Yes, I made that up), are to expand that information by making articles about it. It would be ok like you making something more into the future but that would make Halo more unHalo (Get it?). Meaning that if we make articles too further into the future, we might just make a crappy job and lose that "essence", that special "feel" we had in the Halo trilogy... Yes, I forgot the Necros Project. I even signed up for it. *Smacks head with a "D'oh!"* And to the post above me, I see your point about fleshing out the current time period, but it seems we can only do so much in a time span of forty years, before we have to make the choice of stopping, or moving on and risking losing the Halo feeling. MasterGreen999 20:24, 22 April 2008 (UTC) The latter is more dangerous, yes, but possibly more fruitful. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 21:15, 22 April 2008 (UTC) It may be fruitful but it is also very risky to losing that "Halo Feeling"...... It's also very risky because O'malley can become very angry........ --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 21:43, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :Just a heads-up Lord, but i would suggest not saying things like that. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 00:19, 23 April 2008 (UTC) If I had anything to say about our grim future, it'll be along the lines of: #$#%%^$*&&@@#$#~@!$#@$@!$#!! But, im sure that Halo Wars and Halo: Chronicles will get us back away from our dead cyborg people, giant machanical robots, and planet sucker uppers, but can we survive till then?....--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 22:41, 22 April 2008 (UTC) I have to admit that there are things that I don't like with the Necros Project, epecially the new species (come on, how halo-related are they?) and the wierd weapons and vehicles (same here). *First, the species: They doesn't seem to relate to Halo in any way, especially the Shapeshifters and Transformers-like species (Ajax, you could have gotten the idea from those two by watching a few episodes of Transformers). I shouldn't say anything about the Necros, as there ain't much info on them yet, so I shouldn't be too early to judge. But what about the Brute Packs? I don't think the Brutes would work too well with Humans and Elites. *Secondly, the weapons and vehicles: You seem to have taken all the weapons from other games, which doesn't feel right, this is Halo, after all, wouldn't the weapons look a little more similar to the weapons of the Halo games rather than those from other games? And now, the thing I hate the most about the Necros; the vehicles! I mean, humans started to make other tanks than those from World War II for a reason; they needed to be more efficient! But now, you (ajax) are making tanks that look like the ones from World War II, for no apparent reason. I doubt that a World War II tank would win against a Scorpion Tank, and a WWII car would probably not win against the Warthog. Shouldn't the vehicles just be more developed versions of the Scorpion or Warthog? Sorry about this, Ajax, but I couldn't hold myself any further. You're gliding too far away from Halo. Ciao, Just what I was about to say... Well its hard to believe that should human and elites expand further afield, they won't encounter new factions. And, who is to say that these are none halo linked. Your going to have to be patient, along with the Necros to see their true origins. As for the Brute comment. Whos to say every Brute is intent on following the Prophets to the end. There are those like the heretics and seperatists who have lost faith in the Prophets and the Great Journey. It jsut so happens at the closing stages of the Human Covenant war, the Chieftains who entertained these ideas, along with their packs, held the largest amount of surviving forces. Brutes aren't stupid, they bartered a peace treaty. Think treaty of Versailles. Now they strive to regain their position as a powerful faction, while more level headed cheiftains trying to keep them a respected and peaceful faction. And err... check more of my vehicles other than the M91 Hellhound. While yes, it was based on the M19 Hellcat, and yes, i used the hellcat image placeholder, the Warthog is based on the Jeep isn't it? And the Hornet on the Littlebird? Etc etc. I just made my vehicles a little more obvious in their heritage. As for them being unhalo, most are based directly on modern vehicles that have been updated with Halo level technology (armour, weapon, defensive systems, exo skeletons). Thing is, I lack the will to draw my own images, as much as i could, so i use existing images. IE other games. Where possible, i use the most realistic, parring my energy weapons. ::Ok, I understand about the weapons, vehicles and the Brutes, but I still don't like the Machina and Plainsfierians too much. But, I'm taking this better than O'malley, so I'm just going to ignore it. Ciao, :I don't give a fuck about realism, about what would most likely happen during those times, and what technology in the deeper future, It's just no longer Halo, more like a Halo spin-off (A shitty one at that). Nothing's the same, all weapons look less advanced, and does it look like we should encounter another alien race within the next 50 years?? No, you think, '''50' years after the covies (which is 2552 after christ), we'll just miraculously run into another alien threat, and more "Oh we're doomed!" "Oh we're hopeless" "Nothing will save us now!" Its only 3,700,000,000 Necros, as if the covies had any less. You're definatly gonna say "I'm trying to be realistic with the timeline," well yeah, you're being realistic with the tech, but you're the one who choose the year, you can change that.--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 21:49, 24 April 2008 (UTC) I seriously doubt that the Covenant and UNSC had explored all of space and found all the species in the galaxy. And remember that the Plainsferians have already been encountered by the Covenant, and were declared "unholy" just like the Humans. Anybody think this is JUST a coincidence? And the Necros have been hinted at quite a few times to be related to the Forerunners in some fashion. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 21:45, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :So all of a sudden you're on my side?--[[User talk:The evil O,malley|''The ]] [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 21:49, 24 April 2008 (UTC) How did I say I was on your side? I was trying to prove the possibility of what Ajax said there, not fight against it. By capitalizing the "just" there, I meant that they probably have a connection with the Forerunners as well, not that it was a rotten idea. I can see your argument, but I still think you're too extreme. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 22:40, 24 April 2008 (UTC) I choose the year of events because it starts a handful of years AFTER the Halo timeline ends (2606) meaning it doesn't conflict with any Halo events. As for 'fuck realism'. You'd be just as furious if i threw realism out the window. Your a hard man to please. Though on the ntion of realism, the weapons and equipment used by the UNSC is largly realistic, parring space and aircraft. The only difference is usually just a update in materials and comms technology. For the notion i 'threw out everything that is halo', the MJOLNIR and SPARTANs remain, relatively unchange, with only expanded functions, all the original weapons return with new updates that do not change their functionality, all the vehicles of at least the later Halo games have returned, I've chosen to intentionally remove the Sparrowhawk, Skyhawk, Longsword and Shortsword (though the longsword has a near identical follow up) simple because they are old and not in a good way. Also, its a good chance we've run into another threat. With the introduction of new Covenant grade slipspace engines its possible for humanity to expand at a much greater rate. By Necros war events, i plan to have the AUR alliances having colonised at least half of the galaxy. However, while yes, the galaxy is a big place, what can we do to stop those that have waited on the edge of of the galaxy, just beyond the lights, hiding in the void? And dammit, i told you that the Necros are only influenced by 'Nanoblack' resurrecting the dead and some of their vehicles have been adapted. They don't even use resurrected infantry as mainline infantry, they use machines and 'converts' as their frontline troops! The 'Cadavers' aren't even the Necros leaders, they are jsut another tool of the Necros overlords. What of the present and past? I've got to agree but i'm being patient and i recon that the necros are controlled by the forerunners or something really back-to-halo like. We need to wait but the suspense is wearing a bit thin, so i think Ajax needs to crack open the tin and spill the beans! As for the future, there's been some random user who's made a war near the year 3000! It has too many a few spelling mistakes so i think we can ignore it. At the moment though Baccus, Subtank, Matt and I are working on the Rebuild era so that time frame is sorted. We've done most of the Human-Covenant War we're working on the Pirate-Neutralist War, and Trade-Human War after (hey Baccus they're pretty cool names for the war! Can we use them please?) and then we have the community project: Human-Necros War! I think that after this we need a whole century where no-one is aloud to make major battles or wars in that time period. This way things will be realistic. Hopefully after this the human race should have technologically evolved enough to have hover cars and stuff like the covvees (they should have had that anyway by 2550, by my opinion. I personally recon the halo tech is under-estimated by about 300 years! No this brings me onto my next valid point (and i'm sorry for boring you)! What about pre-halo events? interplanetry war? jovian mujigga with the moons? WW3? first landing on mars? fist colonised planet outside our system? All of this is halo still but we need to add it in, don't we? What about the covenant's history? Taming of the hunters? grunt rebellion? Elite-Prophet War? history of pre-intergalitic stage of civilisation for the jakals, brutes and what ever take your fancy. We need to make a line at 2700 AD where NO-ONE is aloud to make any fanon beyond this point. Also another boundry: after 2400 AD only users are aloud to edit in-construction articles. Then before 2400 we can edit freely. Hopefully if this all happens, people wont get anoyed in frustration of suspense. O'Malley wont have as many tantrums. Ajax won't be able to rip anything off and everone else can start with something to work on but still fresh. And for once in the halo fanon community we can contribute work, which has major canonical foundations! The possibilities are endless! We can't predict the future very well because we all have different prespectives and opinions but we can sort out the past. And i'm sure we can do it well. So to top it off (this is unofficial for now); who's in on it? (please don't put comments in the vote area; it gets messy!) For boundries *'Strong support''' - The parkster Comunications 19:41, 23 April 2008 (UTC) *'Stronger support than Parkster (No Offence)' Yeah, I like the reminder that I won't be pissed.--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 22:20, 23 April 2008 (UTC) *'Infinity Support (Beat that, ahahahah). I kinda like this idea. I already did some part of it. Check here... *'''Infinity Support - 1 (U just cant beat infinity..so I wont try) I also started some work namely here with the brutes... Just Another GruntConverse 04:42, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Against boundries *We need no boundries. You are guys are under the assumption that all fanon is connected. No, since not all fanon is connected each author is given basically their own little Halo galaxy of Imagination to build in. If they don't have a certain war that someone else has, this means that it didn't happen ever in their Halo Galaxy of Imagination. Thanks, H*bad (talk) *Boundries won't work. Maybe future boundries, as theres too many 'far future' ideas, with little or no links to Halo. However, past ideas cannot be stopped. The precursors, forerunners, Elite-Prophet war and interplanetary war would be all inaccesible under these new ideas. *Well, I'm going to have to vote against, simply because people should have the common sense not to jump to the year 4,000 without some sort of info to say what goes on inbetween, and barriers might restrict us to the point where we will simply run out of space. There's always the chance that we will have more ideas that can fit in the 2500-3000 timeframe. MasterGreen999 21:28, 24 April 2008 (UTC) **You created this and you vote against...You are one weird person... **Duh. How'd you think I came up with my articles? I'm completely random- DUCK!! MasterGreen999 13:29, 26 April 2008 (UTC) *Death to boundaries! --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 21:45, 24 April 2008 (UTC) *Freedom of speech and thought! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 00:47, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Comments Boundaries? Why do we need those? And yes, too far into the future is ridiculous, but too far into the past is boring. And what do you mean by "only users can edit under construction articles in the canon era"? Isn't that kinda against wikia rules? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:52, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Wow, glad to see my comment sparked a heated, though not flaming, intelligent debate. I am personally against strict boundaries (ex. No one can make an article past the year 2700), though some things are a bit far-fetched. However, I guess everyone's thoughts on the 3000 article ruins my chances of getting an chance with my Halo: Extinction fanfic. Oh, well, I digress. Also, the Grunt Rebellion has been done, at least a bit, in the Wyrda Sol 'Watdumee article. Also, Nuclear weapons seem to have been BIG up until the UNSC's creation or so, so a WWIII probably would have brought about the Armageddon. Also, to whoever posted it (People keep changing sigs!!) I have been thinking about the Reconstruction period for quite some time, and was just about to begin an article dubbed "The Reclamation Wars". It basically describes the events from Halo 3 up until around Battle for the Ark, and consists of the battles to take back Brute-controlled former colonies, and puts a little more depth into my Admiral Charlston charactor. If you want to do a collaboration, or leave it separate, please notify me when you can. MasterGreen999 20:00, 23 April 2008 (UTC) I believe no one will have interest in any wars earlier than the Insurrection. The Grunt Rebellion, Taming of the Hunters, and the Elite-Prophet War have been done to different extents by different people. Personally, I believe that the gap during which the Rebuild Era happens is mostly peaceful for the UNSC and Covenant, with only a few battles. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 21:44, 23 April 2008 (UTC)) There is RP:Nitroneon Rebellion, and RP that myself and H*Bad were going to start, but we put it on hold in the wake of the Necros Project. -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion [The Unit] 13:49, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :Which I will be looking forward too. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:59, 24 April 2008 (UTC) "Ajax ripping everything off," Bout time someone other than me says that.--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 02:21, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Nope, only you said it. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:06, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Nitroneon Rebellion Actually, it has just started. If you want to join, just message me on my talk page, as I'm too lazy to hand out invites. :P -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion [The Unit] 00:54, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ...Or We can just wait for '''Halo Wars' and Halo: Chonicles, im sure those have more to offer than the Past and Present idea and the Undead-Cybernetic-Ridiculous-OMG-Weresodoomed-Scary-Unreal Ripoff-Robot Zombie People (AKA Necris people).--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 02:26, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :Just join the Nitroneon Rebellion! :D -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion [The Unit] 02:38, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ok fair enough people, but i think one boundry is nessasary: 3000 AD +, no one can contribute. I agree this may be boring but we need to finish off things in the past to make this site better. Aslo some people's fanon isn't linked to canon or other fanon (well not a lot anyway!). It's like the rebuild era is doing well because it involves post human-covenant resurrecting factions (its ok O'Malley just calm down) and other fictional factions like the Majorians and Covee Neutralists (wooow go!!!!!). So does everyone agree on the 3000 AD+ boundry? And what do people say about linking people's fanon tighter? This is just a head count again, nothing official. It may be soon though. Possibly. Depends. Oh well meh: For 3000 AD+ boundry *Strong support The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire]] 18:42, 28 April 2008 (UTC) *Infinite Support (Again). Have you looked at Halo: 3127 AD? 18:51, 28 April 2008 (UTC) *'SuperAwesomeSuperMegaInfinite Support''' (try to beat that, Sub+tank!). A 3000 AD+ Fanon is just too far away. - *I was gonna make a bra joke involving support.....but indtead here's a totally irrelevant joke regarding amputees: "If I ever see an amputee getting hanged I'm gonna start shouting out letters"...brilliant Just Another GruntConverse 06:01, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Against (ditto) comments on fanon linking I think... while a distant time boundry is needed...I think what is needed is more actual Halo linked content. For example, I'm going to hold up Chief Frank's Infinity empire war. That was the UNSC and Sangheili fighting a new threat from outside the galaxy coming to steal the secrets of the flood and the Forerunner. Yeah, the spellin isn't fantastic but it keeps true to Halo in the end, while using new vehicles, weapons and ships for the adequate date of 28xx. Now on the other end of the scale, Halo 3127 AD thing. different/new(?) faction, as of yet no mention of flood or forerunner, or infact the covenant, though that could change, but rather obscurly, while using original, if near spam levels of ships, uses 500 year old vehicles and, strnagly enough, lots of vehicles but nothing much to fight yet. I suppose i took the same route for the Necros War though. Yay, you mentioned the RE Project! Arr! Just another grunt that joke was seriously fuckin funny! Oh that's the best bit of humor i've ever seen on this site, you deserve an award! LOL The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire]] 18:38, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :I don't get it....... that might be a good thing. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:47, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :.....hangman LOMI Just Another GruntConverse 20:49, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :Oh.... ROFL! --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 21:17, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Anyhoos this topic needs reviving. Done. So this is to the admins: Are you going to enforce a 3000 AD+ boundry into place or not? After all you are the deciding hands and there are no againsts for this idea. What do people tink? The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire]] 16:27, 11 May 2008 (UTC)